


Sanvers Week 2k17

by nominare



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers Week 2K17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nominare/pseuds/nominare
Summary: Sanvers Week 2k17 fliclets.





	1. Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> So… I’m like 20 minutes late for Day 1: Intimacy of the Sanvers Week Challenge… but the muse is a procrastinator just like me. This is my first Sanvers fic so I hope I do them, the fandom, and queercapwriting justice!
> 
> Thanks as always, for reading my words!

It is 5am.

It is 5am dammit and you’re not supposed to have to go into the DEO until 10am and you were hoping to sleep in.

But there’s a rustling next to you. A hunger that cannot wait. A whimper that will not stop without your touch.

So you drag yourself upward; fighting against the tight grasp sleep tries to hold over you. The fog slowly drifting to the edges of your mind. You can do this. Certainly you’ve survived more harrowing times than these. Certainly you’ve had to function with less sleep with an entire envoy of troops at your command no less.

You.

Can.

Do.

This.

You throw the covers off of you and swing your feet over the bed and they drop clumsily on the cool hardwood. You’re slightly dizzy when you first stand but right yourself almost immediately. A deep breath (i _t’s 5am! you whine in your head_ ).

You pad softly over to the crib in the corner of the room and look down. Familiar brown eyes look up at you. A gummy smile, chin covered in drool, legs kicking all about. And while you may be a hardass 12 hours a day, in these moments your heart, your voice, your touch will be the softest they have ever been.

“Good morning, love.”

You pick up your son and his arms wrap around your neck and play with the small hairs at the base of your skull. You snuggle into his cheek in return, smelling the baby wash you used on him last night when you got more water on the floor of your bathroom than you did in the tub itself. You turn to bring him to the kitchen where his morning bottle awaits you both in the fridge only to see Maggie already there. You’re not sure when she snuck out of the bed, but there she is. Humming softly to herself and swaying as she waits for the bottle warmer’s telltale * _ding_ * to let you know it’s ready.  

You recognize the tune as you get closer. It’s a lullaby her abuelita used to sing to her. All soft and rounded curves that wrap around you. You’re not sure if you or the wriggling mass in your arms likes it more. You’re not sure if you or he light up the most when Maggie turns around with a warm bottle and warmer smile.

Maggie embraces you both. Tight hug for you and a smooth back rub for him. And it is these simple moments now that you hope to hold onto forever. That you pray your mind will wander back to in times of stress. These simple intimacies when it’s just the three of you together… the soft light of 5am, the soothing sounds of Maggie’s lullaby, the warmth of smiles and hugs and bottles in your hands.


	2. Nerd Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers Week Day 2 Challenge (a day late!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the theme of Chapter One of Alex and Maggie with their baby seemed to be a hit, I thought we could go back a year or so and see how they got to that point. 
> 
> If you've read Chapter One you'll know that this chapter has a happy ending for Alex and Maggie. But please note trigger warnings for blood, miscarriage, and infant loss.

The first time it comes up with Maggie you are both firmly in the "hell no" camp.

 

Like there is no way the two of you are ready for a child. What's more, your jobs are crazy and dangerous and just exactly what would said child do if their moms got stuck on some other planet, in an alternate universe, or god forbid, a tank full of water. 

 

(Your breath hitches at the memory.  _ Air _ , you remind yourself. The only thing filling your lungs right now is air.)

 

But you've been together five years now. And a lot has changed. Maggie has been promoted to Captain of the Science Division and you to the position of Branch Director of the DEO. (No offense to Lucy but you both felt "co-director" felt a little insulting. Like you each couldn't run your own commands and also collaborate together when needed? Pfft.) Which, for better or worse, means a lot less time in the field. A lot less time in the limelight. Hell, most nights you're both home by six.

 

So, as the times have changed so have your thoughts on children. You know Lena and Kara have been talking about it more and more. Lucy has been talking about doing it solo (even though you know the Superfam will never mean she's doing it alone).

 

If only you and Maggie could settle on how to start your family. Unknown sperm donor versus known versus a co-parent option. Open or closed adoption or foster placements. Human versus alien adoption. Newborn versus older kid.

 

The options seem unending and the more options you have the more you and Maggie struggle over the decision.

 

And one night when you're sitting at your dining room table pouring over glossy brochures and both ready to pull your hair out in the frustration of it all, Maggie lets slip what you've been thinking all along.

 

"I really... I really just want to have  _ your _ baby, Danvers. And I know, I know biologically that's not an option for us, but I do. I want our little one to have my eyes and your nose and a combination of my Latin heritage and your Jewish roots. I want that. I want to wonder just who the heck did they get their stubbornness from because we both know we’ll be equally in the running for that. I want to see us in them."

 

You nod silently along. Because yes. Yes. You want that. You want a baby  _ with _ Maggie. Of course you do.

 

****

 

You're still thinking about it three weeks later. Three weeks after agreeing to just shelve the whole topic for a while.  But it's a slow day at the office and all you're doing is audits when a crazy idea starts to creep in.

 

You stare at the wall across from your desk for a solid three minutes, just tapping out a rhythm with your fingers on your leg while chewing on your bottom lip. You let your eyes wonder over the the picture of you and Maggie next to your computer screen.

 

You pick up the phone.

 

"Winn? Yeah. I need you to pull up all the intel and debriefs from the Daxamite invasion. Don't ask... just... I'll tell you later. Can you do it? An hour? Yeah that's perfect. Send it to my hub in the lab will you? Thanks."

 

****

 

"Alex? God you look like hell."

 

You mutter a "thanks a lot, Lena" under you breath. You're sure that you do. It's been two weeks of non stop blood, sweat, and tears in your lab. You're not sure the last time you slept longer than a two hour block. Maggie has been increasingly worried about you.

 

You drop a blue folder on her desk with a flourish.

 

"What's that?" she asks as she picks up the file and starts thumbing through it. Her eyes getting wider with each passing page, punctuated with an occasional "hmmm", and "I'm not sure of the math here", and finally, "so you and Maggie want to have kids?"

 

"Yes." you say simply even though you know it will be anything but. "Can we do it? Can you help me? I don't want to talk to Maggie about it before we know."

 

Lena nods in understanding. She understands the desire to protect her other half even though neither Kara or Maggie need either of your protection (at least not in the traditional sense). She goes to sit on her couch. You follow but can't seem to relax enough to allow yourself to do the same.

 

She looks over the file again and then up at you with narrowed eyes.

 

"I forget sometimes behind all those weapons a certifiable genius bio-engineer resides in that brain of yours. You've done excellent work here, Alex. Truly. The short answer? Yes. I think we could do it."

 

You release the breath you didn't know you were holding and sink into the couch cushions opposite her. "Yeah?" You feel your eyes welling with tears.

 

Lena reaches across the space between the two of you and grabs your hand with hers. A slight squeeze.

 

"Yes. But it is not without risk, Alex. The blastocyte in particular will be fragile after so much manipulation. And while some animal studies have proven mildly successful this has never been done with a human before. I think we can adjust for the differences between Daxamite and human DNA but it will be hard. Before, when Rhea threatened me with this, the potential fetus would have been at least one half Daxamite reducing the risks exponentially."

 

You nod along with all of this. Yes. Yes. You've thought long and hard about this, about all of the variables.

 

"But if you're willing to try. If Maggie knows what she's getting into, I would be honored to help."

 

You lunge forward and pull her into a hug. It's still a little awkward for the both of you, but you find that you both sink into it. You out of relief, Lena out of the sheer excitement to be included in such a momentous part of your life.

 

"I'll call you." you say. "That's your copy. I'll send over my preliminary research this afternoon."

 

Lena nods. "I'll look at it right away. Go. Talk to Maggie. Let me know when you're ready to get started."

 

****

 

Maggie eyes the room skeptically. "What's all this?" You can tell there's a moment of panic that she's forgotten an important date when she sees the dozens of lit tea candles and hears the soft music and sees the rose pedals that litter the floor of your apartment.

 

"I know I've been really busy with work the past couple of weeks and I feel like I've been neglecting you so I thought you deserved a night to be pampered," you state.

 

You pull her into your arms, undress her slowly and take her to bed.

 

When Maggie awakes several hours later it is to the sight of you staring at your tablet with a furrowed brow. Lena has sent over her first round of notes. And while she agrees with most of the theories of your science there continue to be obstacles to the practical application of said theories. In bold she has written 'maybe Kara can access some info at the Fortress of Solitude?'.

 

"Hey." Maggie says as she runs the back of her fingers over your cheek. "What's got you thinking so hard over there?"

 

"You. Us. Babies." You sigh into her hand.

 

"Hmmm" she nods in understanding. "I've been thinking about that a lot too," she agrees.

 

You take a deep, shuddering breath, which is good because you’re pretty sure you don’t take another one through: “Okay. Okay. That’s good because I think I have a plan. For us. A plan for us. I heard what you said about wanting to have a baby. A baby with me. And I really want that too. Well, you know with you and I thought about it and I think there’s a way we can actually do it. I pulled up some intel on the Daxamites and talked to Lena and showed her my preliminary research and she thinks it could be possible. That we could do it. We could have a baby.” 

 

As your breathless rant has gone on Maggie has started sitting more upright in the bed, eyes growing wider by the moment. “Excuse me?” is all that she’s able to get out in a voice barely above a whisper. 

 

“I think we could do it, Maggie. There are risks. But I think we could do it. We could have a baby that is  _ ours _ .” 

 

You haven’t seen a smile on Maggie of this wattage since you asked her to marry you on the balcony of the DEO. And god what a terrible week that had been but you think you’ve never been more thankful for a bunch a crazy ass Daxamites than now because they convinced you to propose to Maggie and now they may just be giving you the technology you need to create a baby with the love of your life. 

 

****

 

It has been weeks and you are growing impatient. You want at least one of your god damned trials to go successfully. Lena and you have spent an increasing amount of time in the portion of the lab at the DEO that you commandeered for this project. Rumors swirl of what you and Lena Luthor could possibly be working on. Weapons is the general consensus, maybe some bioengineered soldiers based on the supply orders that have been going out of the lab. But you don’t care. Secrecy is of the utmost importance so only you, Lena, Kara, and Maggie know what you’re really up to. 

 

Kara’s knowledge of Daxamite technology has proven invaluable. Between you, she, and Lena you can tell that you’re getting close. You push your goggles back up on your head and place your pipette down on the workbench before angrily throwing your gloves into the trash bin. 

 

Despite all of this you feel as though you’re letting everyone down. Vasquez’s workload has increased five-fold while you spend more and more time in the lab. Lena has put several of her own pet projects on hold while the two of you work on this together. Kara is spending hours upon hours at the Fortress of Solitude looking for anything,  _ anything _ that might be helpful. 

 

But the worst is feeling as though you’re letting Maggie down. 

 

It is then that you hear the keypad to the lab buzzing and the swoosh of the frosted glass doors. 

 

“Lena? I thought I told you to go home and see Kara?”

 

When you come around the corner you see Maggie walking in with lunch (lunch? dinner?) that you missed several hours prior and you’ve never been so equally relieved and terrified to see her at one time. As each day passes and the answers continue to elude you the pressure piles up on your shoulders. You kick yourself thinking that you should have waited until longer in the process to tell her all about this crazy plan you’ve hatched. 

 

“Hey, Danvers. Hungry?” She sets down the food on the counter and pulls you into a tight hug. 

 

And you are hungry. Hungry for food. Hungry for her touch. Hungry for answers. You hold on tightly, not willing to let her go just yet. Allowing her body to ground you. To bring you back into the present and out of your mind where microscope slides, and blood samples, and algorithms dance all around.

 

She pulls back slightly, “Hey, Alex? You okay?”

 

You nod in the affirmative but the tears in your eyes tell a different story. She pulls you back in tightly to her body. “Hey. I’ve got you. You’re doing great you know. I am so proud of all this work you’ve been doing.” She pulls away, keeps you at arm’s length and lifts your chin so that you’re looking into each other’s eyes. “I am so proud of you. But you know, Alex, it’s not a failure if you need a break. Or if you need to stop entirely.”

 

And you think in this moment (as you so often do in these type of moments) that you could not love this woman anymore. That you are so thankful that she understands the pressure and perfection that you’re always striving for. 

 

“No. No. I’m okay. I just really want this to work,” you say honestly. Because you do. You want it to work so badly. 

 

“Alright. Well, then we’ll just need to trick that brain of yours into giving you a bit of a break then.” 

 

And it’s like a damn has just opened. You stare over her shoulder for a moment to the white board across the room. 

 

“Trick them,” you mutter. 

 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

 

“Trick them, Maggie! Oh my god you’re a genius! I need to  trick the embryos into believing they contain both male and female DNA.” You’re pulling out your phone and calling Lena.

 

“Luthor. Get over here. We need to trick the embryos! Trick them! By knocking out the gene that marked one strand as ‘female’. With the ‘female’ gene removed, the embryo will interpret the second strand of female DNA as male DNA!”

 

You end the call and scoop Maggie up into a hug, nuzzling inter her neck. 

 

“Maggie Sawyer, you are a genius.” 

 

You hear her snort. “Pfft. Nerd.” 

 

****

 

Finally. Finally you feel as though you can breathe. You’ve successfully implanted one of three healthy embryos into Maggie’s uterus and it seems as you are successfully entering into her fifth week of pregnancy that you and Lena and Kara have done what was once thought to be impossible. 

 

You feel as though you’re floating on air. Kara and you are walking into your apartment, laughing while carrying way too much takeout food (Maggie’s appetite quickly approaching Kara’s level of insanity) when Kara suddenly stops mid stride and you bump into the back of her. 

 

“Kara? What the hell?” 

 

She turns around with tears pooling in her eyes. “Alex, we need to call Lena.”

 

“What? Why? Maggie. We’re home. What’s gotten into you? Maggie?” 

 

Kara speeds past you into the bathroom and screams your name. You’re there in an instant and you know that there will never be torture that you can experience in life that will be worse than the sight of Maggie curled up on the bathroom floor with blood pooling under her hips. You scoop her up in your arms; she is ashen face. Her body cool except where the warm blood soaks the sleeves of your henley. 

 

Kara has somehow already called Lena and told her to meet you all at the DEO. She takes Maggie from your arms and flies her there, coming back for you only a minute or two later to make the return trip. 

 

Later you will find out that Kara had walked into the apartment and heard Maggie’s deathly slow heart rate. Later you will find out that Kara had searched out for a second heart rate only to hear none. Later you will find out you were going to have a little girl. 

 

****

 

Maggie. Beautiful, resilient Maggie is ready to try again before you. 

 

You are a walking container of guilt. This was all your idea to begin with. It was you who convinced her it was a plan worth following. It was you who told her that the reward would outweigh the risk. It was you, you, you. But it was her, her, her who went through such unimaginable pain. 

 

She finds you in a bar. It’s been nearly four years since you’ve walked into one. But here you are, staring down two thumbs of whiskey trying not to let the world crash around you. 

 

She pulls out the stool next to you and takes a seat. 

 

“One in four,” she states to your reflection in the mirror across from the bartop. 

 

“What?” 

 

“One in four, Alex. That’s how many pregnancies end in miscarriage.”

 

You are astounded at this fact. It seems too high a number. 

 

“This is not your fault.” 

 

You look up at the mirror, search her eyes. She is nothing but genuine.

 

“This is not. your. fault.”

You nod, push the tumbler away from you. Maggie takes your hand in hers. You go home. You try again. 

 

****

 

With each passing month your and Maggie’s anxiety grows in equal proportion to your excitement; in equal proportion to her belly. 

 

There are baby showers and furniture shopping and house reorganizing. 

 

There was a time in your life when you thought there would be nothing more exciting that the science behind the engineering and architecture of the human body. Then there was a time in your life when you thought nothing could be more exciting than bringing down aliens and humans alike who tried to cause harm. 

 

You know now, that nothing will ever rival the excitement as you drive Maggie to the hospital one September day. You both deep breathing in the car while you frantically send a mass text to the Superfam to let them know it’s time. 

 

Nothing will ever rival the excitement of Maggie being rolled into the delivery room, her hand in yours as she alternatively screams and smiles at you. 

 

Nothing will ever rival the excitement as you see your child’s head crowning, shock of black hair, quickly followed by the most beautiful cry that will ever touch your ears. 

 

Nothing will rival cutting the cord, tears streaming down your face as you hand your son to Maggie. As you watch his naked body snuggle against her chest. 

 

He has her eyes. He has your nose. 

 

He has the both of your hearts. 


	3. You're Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers Week Day 3 Challenge (a day late! again! i'm sensing a pattern here...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staying in the theme of Maggie and Alex having a kid for at least one more chapter! Hope you like it.
> 
> TW: alcoholism (referenced)

You and Maggie are sitting on the couch, curled up together, watching the minutes tick by on the clock above the mantel. Midnight passed long ago. So has 1am, 2am, and now you’re a few minutes into the three o’clock hour when you finally hear someone struggling with getting their key in the lock. 

 

The front door creaks open and you hear heavy, clumsy footsteps in the foyer. There’s a soft ‘ _ shit _ ’ when the door creaks again and closes too loudly to be discreet. 

 

You see Mateo about to creep up the stairs when you both clear your throat loudly in unison. He stops with one foot dumbly perched mid air as he slowly turns to look at his mothers. 

 

“Hey! Mom! Mami! How’s it going?” He is trying for casual. He is failing. 

 

“You’re three hours past curfew,” Maggie states as you both stalk towards him with your best police officer and government secret agent strides in full effect. As you get closer you can smell the alcohol on him. “You’re drunk?” Maggie can’t believe it. 

 

You can. Mateo is 16. He’s handsome, and popular, and smart, and one of the nicest kids… and okay maybe reciting all of his good qualities will keep you from killing him right now but it’s not helping keep the serious look on your face which you’re trying your hardest to maintain. Unified front and all that. (Who knew you’d end up being the ‘soft’ parent?)

 

“Pfft. Noooooo.” Mateo sounds eerily like you in that moment and you see something flash across Maggie’s face. 

 

“Stay there,” you say as you turn to walk into the kitchen. Maggie keeps guard as you fetch a glass of water and two aspirin. “Drink this. Take these. Drink two more glasses of that. We’ll talk in the morning.” 

 

Mateo looks skeptical but is too disoriented to consider his fate and instead accepts what is at least a temporary stay in his punishment. He spills a third of his water up the stairs as you watch him go. 

 

“Alex? What the hell?”

 

“Maggie. He’s not going to hear or remember anything we say to him right now. And… and I saw that look on your face. You’re worried. More than just about our 16 year old son having too much to drink at a party. You’re worried he’s going to end up… end up like me.” You are wringing your hands together and you cannot look at her as you finish the sentence. Years of worry that you’ve contained below the surface threatening to come up in this moment. 

 

Maggie grabs you by the shoulders. “Hey. Hey, Alex, look at me. I love you. I love you and you are so strong and you have worked so hard to overcome your addiction. I am so proud of you.”

 

You believe her. Of course you do. Maggie would never lie to you. 

 

“But you know I would never lie to you, Alex. I  _ am _ worried. I want to make sure Mateo doesn’t have to have the same struggles that you and I have. We both knew we’d eventually have to have this conversation with him. I think we both naively hoped it would be another year or two before that would happen.” 

 

You nod. It seems like just yesterday you were cradling him in your arms, or teaching him how to ride a bike, or much to the annoyance of Maggie, giving him his first flash grenade to throw at a target in the DEO’s range. 

 

“I’ll talk to him,” you say. “Tomorrow. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

 

“You want me with you?”

 

“No. Yes. No. No. I think he and I need to have this chat on our own first. I’m sure there’s going to be a lot more conversations. You can jump in on those. Is that okay?”

 

“Of course, Aly.”

 

You take a deep breath. A tiredness settles over your bones that is heavier than that of staying up until 3am. You take Maggie’s hand in yours and head up the stairs to bed. 

 

****

 

Mateo comes tumbling down the stairs after eleven and sits at the dining room table and immediately drops his head into his crossed arms. “Owwww.” 

 

You drop a plate of greasy food in front of him. A cup of coffee and another glass of water. 

 

“Eat that. Even if you think it will kill you.”

 

He turns up one eye out of his arm pillow and looks at the plate and you cautiously, but after a few moments he drags the plate towards him and starts nibbling on the proffered food. 

 

“Why aren’t you yelling at me? Why aren’t you telling me I’m grounded?”

 

“Oh you are grounded. For breaking curfew for one, for underage drinking for sure. But you’re punishment will be lessened as I saw the Uber receipt come through my email this morning.” You reach your hand across the table and set it over his. “Thank you for getting home safely. Aunt Lucy called this morning. And Aunts Lena and Kara. They all said you convinced your cousins to call for a ride instead of driving home yourselves, or god forbid letting Lucas fly you home.”

 

Mateo nods slowly. He is intuitive like Maggie and he seems to sense the the air is shifting. 

 

You remove your hand from his and dig in your jeans’ pocket. You place a small gold coin on the table and push it towards him. He picks it up to examine it. It’s about the size of a fifty cent piece, a ‘20’ stamped into the middle of a triangle with the words ‘One Day At A Time’ written across the bottom. 

 

“What is this? A poker chip or something?”

 

“No. It’s my twenty year AA chip. I’ve been sober twenty years. Twenty years this year actually.” 

 

He looks at the chip and looks back at you. You can tell he’s searching his memory, face scrunched up like yours does when you’re trying to process new information. 

 

“You’re an alcoholic?” He looks you square in the eye when he asks. You see Maggie in him in those moments. Never one to shy away from the hard conversations. You’re not sure why you haven’t talked with him about this sooner.

 

“Yes. Yes. I am. And that’s why you and I are going to talk about what happened last night. Because here’s the thing, Mat. If you go out and get drunk every once in awhile because it’s fun and you’re safe, that’s cool. Once you’re old enough that is.” You look at him sternly with your index finger pointed at him severely (which can kill a man six different ways, he knows). 

 

“But if alcohol starts to become something more. If it starts to be how you get through a bad day, or a good day, or how you try to forget your worries, or because you think you need it, then you’ve got a problem bud. You are one half of me. Which means you’ve got a good chance of having some problems with this. And I need you to promise me that you’ll remember that. That you’ll remember to be safe, but that alcohol can quickly become something more for you. Like it did me.”

 

You see tears forming in his eyes, mirroring your own. He reaches across the table and takes your hand in his this time. 

 

“Okay,” he says. “Okay. I’ll remember.”

 

“Okay,” you echo. “Mami is going to want to talk to you more about this later,” you warn. “And you and I will keep talking about this.” 

 

He nods and nibbles at his food a bit more to give you both some space to process. He hasn’t let go of your hand though and he takes the chip and places it in his pocket for safe keeping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'll be able to have this trio for my "Hogwarts AU" and the "Domestic" days but don't be surprised if I lose him on "Smut" day. ;) 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!!


	4. Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers Week Day 4 Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, and I tried, and I tried but I couldn't think of a way to put our kick ass women in Hogwarts that I felt was original. So... since there have been a couple of requests to keep parent!Sanvers intact I thought I would bring Hogwarts to them in National City with a few of my favorite characters. 
> 
> This is a short one, but I hope it is at least true to characterization (especially someone as iconic as *the* Hermoine Granger.)

Maggie turned away from her guests currently sitting in her office as she dialed her phone. 

 

“Umm, Danvers? I'm going to need you to come down to the precinct.”

 

Alex was already grabbing her jacket and keys to her motorcycle. “Everything okay, Maggie?” 

 

“You know, when I think I've heard it all… just. It's a bit hard to explain over the phone. I'll fill you in when you get here.”

 

An engine revving. “Be there in ten.”

 

Maggie turned back around as the phone line  _ clicked _ and reappraised her guests. 

 

Four of them. All of them around Maggie’s age. One man with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, and a distinct lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Three women. One with flaming red hair, another with bushy brown hair, and a third with long blonde hair. 

 

The redhead, Ginny, sat closest to Harry. And although Maggie could tell they were trying to maintain a professional air about them, their matching wedding bands and their apparent ability to communicate without speaking gave them away immediately. 

 

Hermione, who sat to the left of Ginny was obviously in charge - she had a somewhat superior air about her but it was apparent she was respected as the group’s leader and spokesperson. (Although not much speaking had occurred except to state their request to speak to ‘whomever was in charge of catching aliens’ around here.) 

 

Maggie still wasn’t quite sure how Luna, who was currently engrossed in Maggie’s toy robot collection - fit in the group. Her watery eyes never really seemed to focus on one thing and there was an ethereal quality to her voice when she spoke. 

 

Maggie muttered a soft  _ thank god _ , when Alex knocked on her office door and entered. 

 

Maggie and all four of her guests stood at the same time. 

 

“Agent Danvers! Thank you for coming so quickly.” Maggie had a pained smile plastered on her face. 

 

“Of course, Captain Sawyer. How can I help the NCPD today?”

 

As Maggie was about to answer Hermoine cut her off. 

 

“You're Director Danvers? Of the Department of Extranormal Operations?”

 

Alex looked at Maggie only to receive a look that pointedly conveyed ‘well  _ I sure as hell didn't tell them’.  _

 

Hermoine tapped her foot impatiently. “Well, are you?”

 

“How about we start with who you and your friends are?” Alex crossed her arms and put on her best poker face. 

 

Hermoine sighed loudly and Harry and Ginny exchanged a knowing look. (Luna was in the corner turning a table lamp over in her hands.)

 

“Oh, alright. Muggles and their suspiciousness. Honestly. I'm Hermoine Granger, Minister of Magic. These are Aurors Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, and this is,” Hermoine spun around clumsily trying to find Luna. “That,” she said somewhat exasperatedly, “is Luna Lovegood, the nation’s best Magizooligist, surprisingly enough.”

 

Alex looked at the four of them, down at her watch and then back up at Maggie. 

 

“Isn't it a little early for April Fools jokes, Mags?” Alex laughed. “Really, your accent is top notch. Where did Maggie find you all? New recruits being hazed or something? And these robes? God, where did you get these tacky things?”

 

Alex looked up from where she was doubled over and saw Maggie shaking her head violently  _ no, no, no. _ Alex’s brow crinkled in confusion. 

 

“Alright,” Hermoine continued, “I see that you, like your Captain Sawyer here require a demonstration.” Hermoine cleared her throat and pulled a long stick out of her robes at the same time that a groan from Maggie reached Alex’s ears. “Wingardium leviosa.”

 

All at once, every piece of furniture in Maggie’s office started to float in the air. Alex’s eyes went wide as she took several steps back, bumped into a floating floor lamp, and coughed and sputtered, “Okay! Okay! I believe you!”

 

Hermoine flicked her wand again with a satisfied smirk and the office furniture sat neatly back down. “Now, may we get onto business?”

 

“Wizards? Witches? Magic?” Alex was shaking her head. Maggie was right. Just when you think you’ve seen it all.

 

“Yes to all three,” Hermoine answered. “And I’m afraid that’s why we’re here. You have taken possession of what I assume you believe is an alien but is in fact a rogue magical creature; the product of some unfortunate, and illegal, I might add, experimentation by a wizard. The wizard has been caught and brought to trial, but the creature must come into our custody.” 

 

“And just what creature would that be?”

 

“A dreadful thing really. The cross breed of a dragon and a blast ended skrewt.” All four wizards shuddered involuntarily. 

 

Alex had no idea what a blast ended skrewt was but she knew exactly what Hermoine had been referring to. A ‘dreadful thing’ indeed. Six legs that allowed it to crouch low like a scorpion, dragon-like wings, and fire that came out of both ends. It had nearly destroyed half a city block before the DEO was able to contain the damn thing. In all her life, Alex had never been so relieved at the thought of handing over a ‘prisoner’ to another agency. 

 

“Here are our papers from Interpol and a signed letter from Prime Minister Shackelbolt himself giving us the authorization to take the creature from your agency.” 

 

Alex took the paperwork and reviewed it carefully. Everything seemed to be in order.

 

“Okay. Yeah. Maggie, can you get a squad car to take our guests to the DEO and I’ll meet you all there?” 

 

Maggie nodded, made a call, and said as she hung up, “Hold up, Danvers. I’m coming with you. No way am I missing this.” Alex rolled her eyes slightly. She knew Maggie was happy about this not falling under her jurisdiction. She’d just get to stand back and watch the chaos as it was about to unfold. 

 

Harry, Ginny, and Luna led the way out of Maggie’s office but Hermoine stopped in the doorway and turned back to the couple. 

 

“One more thing. Your son, Mateo. He’s five now yes? You’re about to be in for an interesting year.” 

 

Maggie and Alex both immediately looked on the defensive. 

 

“No. Please don’t misunderstand. I don’t mean it as any sort of threat. While Mateo is muggle born, meaning born from two non-magical parents, he shows talent in our world. I wouldn’t be surprised if you receive a letter from our very own Headmistress McGonagall in a few years.” 

 

With that Hermoine left to catch up with the rest of her group, as if what she said made any sense at all to Maggie and Alex. 

 

Maggie and Alex shared a “the hell?” at the same time and hurried to catch up too; a hundred questions swirling through their minds.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mateo a wizard? Heck yeah! He'll be so ecstatic to learn he can fly his broom stick behind Lucas!


	5. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers Week Day 5 Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter brings us squarely into the M to E rating. If that's not your thing, I will not be offended (you might want to skip Day 6 as well!) and I'll just see you on Day 7!

You both roll over with a groan when you hear Mateo stirring in his crib. You lock onto Maggie with both arms and legs. ‘ _Five more minutes’_ you whine into the back of her neck.

 

“You know that boy waits for no one,” she chuckles in response.

 

It’s true. He’s cute, but he is impatient. Which you suppose for an eight month old that’s sort of a normal thing. But he’s killing your sleep schedule. (Along with other types of alone time you’d like to be spending with Maggie in your bed.)

 

Maggie, graciously gets up and takes him into the living room to feed him and to give you an extra ten minutes of sleep.

 

‘I’ve never loved you more,” you yell after her and then promptly flop your head back into the pillow.

 

“Yeah, yeah… you know payback is a bi…. word I cannot say in front of the baby,” she coos towards the end of her sentence.

 

You should have registered the threat for what it was at the time. But your pillow is speaking to you more loudly than Maggie at the moment.

 

****

 

Maggie has been working you up all day.

 

And she knows it.

 

It started when she wore your favorite outfit. Tight black jeans showing off her ass, flannel shirt rolled up to her elbows showing off her tan, muscular forearms. That damned black leather belt that you so love to slowly unbuckle and pull from her waist.

 

Then, after breakfast when you were trying to wash bottles, she kept leaning over you, hand resting on the small of your back, fingers grazing the top of your butt. Speaking low and soft into your ear about the most mundane things ( _so we don't wake Mateo, Aly. Obviously.)_

 

She kissed you goodbye, her day starting an hour before yours this morning, and let her mouth linger over yours, biting down slightly on your lower lip.

 

“See you later, Danvers.” She winked. It was a promise for something more.

 

****

 

Then there are the text messages. all. damn. day.

 

_08:21 - I’m thinking about you right now…_

_08:21 - Remembering you stepping out of the shower this morning…_

_09:01 - Steam surrounding your form…_

_09:01 - Hot, flushed skin with rivulets of water carving out rivers and streams down your_

_body…_

_09:23 - I remember feeling my mouth go dry at the sight of you…_

_11:15 - It seems as though all the wetness migrated down, down, down…_

_13:30 - I still feel it there… the heat, the wetness, the desire for you…_

_13:35 - I’ve been shifting in my seat all day… the chief asked what had gotten into me at the Captain’s meeting..._

_14:00 - Apparently the thought of putting my mouth on you is a bit distracting, Danvers..._

_14:28  - Would you like that, Aly? For me to put my mouth on you? Kiss down your neck, bite your collar bone, bury my face between your breasts…. bury my face between your legs..._

_15:35 - God… it’s like I can taste you on my tongue right now…_

_16:07 - You taste so amazing, Aly. How do you do that? How do you feel so good under my tongue?_

_16:08 - How is it I get such pleasure when I’m supposed to be giving you pleasure?_

_16:35 - When your hips are writhing under me, when your breasts are being massaged by my hands… god… it makes me throb..._

 

You’ve been strong all day. You haven’t responded back. You haven’t taken the bait. Just let the messages keep rolling in. But you’re only human. And you’re standing behind Winn while he goes over some of the latest models for tracking aliens when the last message comes through. And you promptly drop your phone onto the back of his head.

 

****

 

You walk in the door a little after six. Maggie is already there, playing with Mateo on the floor. They both look up at you from the pile of toys and books, smiles reaching their eyes. Mateo reaches up for you and grunts to be picked up to which you immediately oblige.

 

“How was your day,” Maggie asks. All cool and casual like nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Like you didn’t have to apologize to Winn three times for giving him a knot on the back of his head. Like you didn’t want to take a cold shower in the DEO locker rooms for the messages she sent.

 

“Just fine,” you say. A little more breathy than you intend.

 

“Good. Dinner will be ready in just a bit. Feed Mateo while I go move the laundry?” She punctuates the question with a kiss to the side of your mouth. You feel your cheek turn to follow her mouth as she steps away and into the bedroom.

 

****

 

Two bedtime stories, three lullabies, and two times in and out of the crib and the light of your lives has finally conked out. And while he is sleeping soundly you are very much awake.

 

You walk out to the living room and pause for a moment, leaning against the frame of your bedroom’s door just looking at Maggie. She’s propped up on one elbow, flipping through the latest Catco magazine no doubt reading Kara’s latest article. She cards her hand through her hair and you watch the silky strands that don’t stay behind her ear fall back to tickle her nose and face. Which always leads to what you think is the ‘cutest scrunch face ever’. Which of course only earns you an additional scrunch face as you are lightly punched in the arm.

 

“Going to stare at me all day, Danvers?”

 

You mirror Maggie’s grin and saunter over to the couch only to straddle her hips. She looks momentarily shocked but it is quickly replaced with arousal as you grind your hips into hers and take her face in your hands and kiss her hard. Lips firm against each other, tongues meeting in the middle, teeth scraping over each other’s mouth.

 

Maggie runs her hands up the back of your shirt while you work deftly at the belt around her waist. She moves her hands to squeeze your ass as your run your hands down her neck and settle them on her breasts to start massaging them.

 

She works the button of your pants loose and slips her hands back to their previous position but now in between flesh and your boyshorts. You grind down into her again when she squeezes. Suddenly you’re flipped onto your back on the couch and you will never not be turned on by Maggie’s moves. ( _Thank you_ police academy training.) She’s got your pants down to your ankles and she’s kissing your hip bones, her fingers running up the inside of your thighs.

 

“Have you been thinking about this all day,” she asks you, voice low and gravely.

 

“Yes. God yes.” Because of course you have. It’s been too long since you’ve been touched by her, since you’ve touched her and you can feel your wet heat pooling under you. Maggie has no intention of making you wait, fingers trailing closer and closer to your center.

 

She slides one finger up your folds and starts to gently stroke your clit. You are biting your hand to keep quiet. _Finally_ , you think. Maggie lifts your shirt and bra and brings her mouth over your breast.

 

She lets out one low, long moan and the vibrations are electrifying.

 

And then… and then you hear it… a crying from the room next door. And you both freeze, stop immediately, not moving an inch.

 

“Maybe he’ll go back to sleep,” and you could kill Maggie for saying it out loud. For jinxing the two of you like this.

 

Mateo screams louder and you drop your head back into the couch cushion as Maggie drops her head onto your shoulder.

 

“This is it,” you say. “This is how I become a supervillain. Sexual frustration seems as good a reason as any to snap.”


	6. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers Week Day 6 Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you can't decide what type of smut you want to write and then end up with just a whole bunch of feelings about these two crazy kids. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Please note that this chapter is M/E rated. And there are themes of slight bondage {handcuffs} mentioned at one point. But it's brief and you can skip over it.)

There have been times. 

 

Like the time Maggie reserved you and she the private lounge at the local lesbian night club. It was your first time there and she wanted to make sure that you wouldn't feel overwhelmed. Where you could see all the people like you but would have a space of your own if you felt overwhelmed by it all. 

 

And you were thankful for her thoughtfulness. Of course you were. You were also thankful for the first time since J’onn bailed you out of jail for your party days. 

 

Because you showed your thankfulness to Maggie by giving her a lap dance for the ages. With your ass grinding down into her hips she had come, orgasm ripping through her, while still fully clothed and her hands on your hips. 

 

And then there was the time when she had her arms wrapped around you while riding your motorcycle through the city, Chin resting on your shoulder, her weight comforting on your back. Just breathing in the city air, watching the buildings fly by as you fought to stay in control of your bike instead of just leaning back into her embrace. 

 

And then her hands started to wander. Hands grabbing at your waist, digging into your hip bones. Flat palms over your abs, moving up, slowly up, to cup your breasts under your leather jacket. 

 

You pulled over into the next alley. She didn't even let you get off the bike. Just pulled you back into her, running her hands down your front, unbuttoning your jeans and slipping her hand inside. Your hands up behind you, running them through her hair as she bit down on your neck and shoulder feeling your heat pool over her fingers. 

 

And then there was the time after Maggie's promotional ceremony to Captain. Her in her dress blues, commendations pinned to her chest. And she was a vision of beauty and power and god did that turn you on. 

 

And after you had celebrated with everyone and shared Maggie with the Superfam she had brought you home and pinned you, face first, against the door of your apartment. She ran her hands down you as though she was patting you down. Brought your hands behind your back and you nearly went dizzy with ecstasy when you heard the click, click, click of handcuffs around your wrists. Tight enough to stay on but loose enough to stay comfortable. 

 

And after excusing herself for just a minute she came back into the living room and sat on the couch, guiding you down to straddle her. And when you felt the bulge of her strap-on your hips took over. She helped you with both of your pairs of pants while your arms stayed behind your back. And she steadied your balance while you rode her, head back, screaming her name as you came. 

 

So yes. There have been times. Sexy times. Times in public and private. Exciting times that your brain would love to reminisce over any time you or Maggie were away from each other for more than just a day or two. 

 

But this time? This time right now. This was always your favorite. 

 

In your bed, the two of you naked. Maggie trailing soft kisses up your body while you laid next to her. Fingers caressing your collar bones and arms and legs. Your hands running through her hair. 

 

Her eyes would lock onto yours when her hand would meet your hip. And you would nod, because of course you're ready to feel more of her. And she would nod, and say “I love you so much, Alex,” as her fingers would graze your clit. As they would tease your entrance. 

 

And she would half lay on you. Allowing her weight to ground you as her fingers entered you. As she pumped in and out slowly. Because while it was about giving you pleasure (which it most certainly was) it was more about being there together, in that moment as long as you could. 

 

And your arms would wrap around her shoulders trying to bring her closer, closer, closer as you got closer, closer, closer to the edge. And she would kiss you ear, and your face, and your mouth as you came in her arms. And she would say, “you feel so good.” And she would say, “you are so beautiful.” And she would say, “I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

 

And there would be times. Times when the love you feel from and for this woman would threaten to make your heart burst and tears would catch at the corner of your eyes. And she would kiss you, kiss you, kiss you until you came back into your body. 

 

There would be times. Times when you knew what it really felt like to be loved.  


End file.
